


His Companions, His Hope

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post Episode: s04e10 Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes humanity disappointed him, but there were those few that allowed him to hold onto his hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Companions, His Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic.

Donna Noble was not a worry-wart by nature. It's not that she didn't care, it's simply that she didn't believe in thinking and rethinking on past, present, or future events. Even when she started traveling with the Doctor, she didn't worry. Frightened, she'd most definitely been in some situations ("You scare me to death," she'd once told him); concerned for someone, of course, but never worried. It wasn't until after Jenny that she started feeling more than a bit concerned, but she was sure it hadn't evolved to worry until after he came back from his tour. The look on his face had been his darkest yet and that was saying something.

Upon entering the TARDIS, Donna couldn't help but pull the doctor in for a hug.

He startled. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed another one. You worried me today. Me, Donna Noble, worried over a thin streak of an alien. I never worry."

"I'm sorry to cause so much trouble," he said sarcastically.

"Just… I'm here if you ever need to talk, yeah?" With that, she left to her room, knowing her offer had been in vain, but not the hug.

"Thank you Donna." His voice echoed in the empty console room, comforted by the fact that even though there were cold and callous people out there, those like the magnificent Donna Noble and his other brilliant companions still existed, allowing him to hold onto his hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Old note: Originally posted on LJ for eloriekam's birthday. Don't know why it's not posted here... My first DW fic that excludes Rose...but a lovely bit of friendship! Donna and the Doctor have GOT to be my favourite non-romantic friendship EVER.


End file.
